SatoRika in 50 sentences
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: She was always the one the little miko was closest to, ever since she was a child. RikaSatoko drabble. Fluff, maybe... not too sure w rated T for possible suggestiveness? Not too sure about that either x


_**MGNND**__**- My first time writing this kinda thing, so please be generous... ^^;**_

_**Summary: She was always the one the little miko was closest to, ever since she was a child. RikaSatoko drabble. Fluff, maybe... not too sure w rated T for possible suggestiveness? Not too sure about that either x**_

_**---**_

**1. ****Listless**

Seeing her best friend lying on the floor, white and listless, Rika felt the tears come.

**2. ****Punishment**

Rika stared at the blonde in shock. Satoko had lost. She would get the punishment game. Rika had won. She would be giving Satoko the punishment. Suppressing a grin, Rika imagined what kind of punishment she could get away with giving her slightly older 'friend'.

**3. ****Night**

Sometimes, when the nights were bleak and dark, holding no hope of escaping the seemingly unbreakable cycle of rebirth, Rika would look at a sleeping Satoko and she would feel better. As long as Satoko was there, it wouldn't be so bad.

**4. ****Hopeless**

Hearing her depressed sighs echo around the now-empty house, Rika knew this world was hopeless.

**5. ****Death**

It was on the days that she woke up alone, on the rare accounts that Satoko would have died first, that Rika would bury her head under her pillow, close her eyes and hope her death came soon.

**6. ****Sisterly**

On the surface, the two girls giggling as they hurried to school would seem like the best of friends, perhaps even sisterly. Underneath the surface, behind closed doors, you would see them for what they really were; if you could see through the covers of that one futon, that is.

**7. ****Box**

Looking at her blue-haired friend in the box, wearing a small pair of blue cat ears and a long tail with a sign above her head advertising that she was up for adoption, Satoko stifled a giggle and left the 25,000 yen in the box walking home hand-in hand with the young miko.

The next morning, everybody else was shocked to find that someone had actually taken it seriously. The two girls grinned at each other behind the other teen's backs, hiding their 'dirty' secret.

**8. ****Hunger**

Whilst everyone else complained about the heat, Rika playfully whined that she was hungry for Satoko's cooking. Satoko simply laughed, acting shy.

**9. ****Fluffy #1**

Sometimes, on days where Satoko had trouble getting to sleep, she would wake up, her hair somewhat resembling a fluffy baby chick's feathers.

**10. ****Eyes**

Through her eyes, no matter what Satoko had done or will do, she would always be innocent, beautiful. No matter what anyone thought of her, the blonde would always be her mischievous girlfriend.

**11. ****Bow Tie**

"Eh, Rika, your tie's on wrong." Rika simply beamed and kissed the blonde girl's forehead as Satoko fixed the pink bow on her schoolblouse.

**12. ****Strawberries**

As their lips met clumsily for the first time, Rika couldn't help but think how Satoko's lips tasted like strawberries.

**13. ****Orange**

The minute someone suggested that Satoko's hair was turning orange, Rika shot them a death-glare. She couldn't imagine Satoko with orange hair and, frankly, she wanted Satoko to stay the way she was forever. A selfish, almost impossible request. But as they were now, Rika loved the original Satoko more than anything in the world.

Maybe even moreso than her own life.

**14. ****Chicken**

Satoko often panicked about appearing to be 'chicken' in front of her friends. So when they played 'Truth or Dare', Satoko made the mistake of choosing dare. And she had to carry out the dare under her friend's watchful eyes.

...

Both the blonde and the miko left with bright red faces.

It was never a good idea to try and eat Keiichi's cooking.

**15. ****Memories/Transparent**

Spirit Rika looked on sadly, holding back her tears as Shion's knife tore through Satoko's soft white skin. As the bloodied blonde cried out in pain for the last time, Rika could hear her thoughts.

'I'm sorry I couldn't withstand it all...

I wish that Mii-san had stayed normal...

I want to keep the memories of our time together for eternity.'

The tears overflowed and the spirit of Rika collapsed in fits of tears. Satoko, just as ghostly as her friend, kneeled down around the spectre version of her old self, her transparent arms circling a transparent girl.

**16. ****Lost**

Hojo Satoko often felt lost when she was on her own. But then she would see her best friend, and suddenly that lonely, helpless feeling would vanish, to be replaced by a genuine, bright smile.

**17. ****Camera**

Satoko simply looked mortified. Rika burned red and snatched the camera out of the older man's hands, tearing out the film.

She **REALLY** didn't want the world to see that her hands had strayed as the two girls kissed underneath the shade of the trees.

**18. ****Glasses**

"Rika," Satoko gasped, one hand combing through her friend's long blue hair as she broke their kiss. "I really do like how you look in glasses..."

**19. ****Found**

No matter where she hid, it seemed like Rika could always find her, and vice-versa.

"Maybe we just know each other too well," Rika giggled when Satoko had asked her about it.

**20. ****Dizzy**

Satoko felt dizzy just looking at the needle as she grasped her friend's hand tightly.

That dizziness disappeared as Rika pressed her lips to the blonde's cheek, not returning even as the needle (and quite a bit of blood) left her vein, then her body.

**21. ****Scenery**

No matter how dull the scenery, or how bad the weather, whenever the two girls saw each other, the day would be perfect in their eyes.

**22. ****Uniform**

It would be their first day going to school that they wouldn't need a uniform. From now on, Rika and Satoko would be the oldest in the school, the last two left. But they weren't lonely; as long as they had each other, they never would be.

**23. ****Puppy**

Satoko desperately wanted a puppy. So when she and Rika adopted a one-year-old Westie puppy, she was overjoyed.

**24. ****Cute**

With her head held to one side as she tried to puzzle out the questions on the board, Rika couldn't help but think to herself that Satoko was actually quite cute whilst confused.

**25. ****Horns**

Although Hanyuu was quite sweet and pretty, the horns on the side of her head **definitely** put her off having any kind of romantic feeling towards her. She much preferred the blonde that she was currently walking home with…

**26. Jealous**

Seeing Rena fawning over Rika and hugging her tightly, Satoko couldn't help but feel jealous.

**27. Winter**

As Winter began to come to the village of Hinamizawa, Rika began to look forwards to different festivals she could celebrate with her friends other than the Watanagashi.

**28. Demon**

Through Keiichi's eyes, twisted by Hinamizawa syndrome, Rika and Satoko were demons corresponding with each other on the best way to dispose of him.

**29. Music**

Listening to the music, Satoko bobbed her head slightly in time with the beat, and Rika smiled. It was a rare, treasured occasion in any world that happiness would last for longer than a month.

**30. Snow**

As the two girls walked to snow, a branch overhead dropped a load of snow onto Rika. She could see Satoko grin evilly as she thought up a new trap.

**31. Trousers**

Too embarrassed to let everyone know it was her 'time of the month' by wearing her usual skirt, Rika wore trousers that Saturday. It was also on that day that Satoko decided that Rika looked good in jeans.

**32. Bench**

The girls remembered that it was on a bench that they had shared their first kiss.

**33. Label**

Despite all the labels the villagers might give her, Satoko would always be a mischievous, slightly broken, always loveable girl in Rika's eyes.

**34. Time**

Rika knew that time was running out for this world. The Watanagashi would be in several days' time. But she didn't care as she held Satoko to her tightly.

**35. Blanket**

In the case that Satoko or Rika needed a blanket to keep warn under their futons, but there were none washed or dry, the two girls would curl up together in one futon.

**36. Drunk**

Satoko had woken up one morning to find that Rika was drunk. Needless to say, Rika became very… _interesting_.

**37. Egg**

"All the girls in this room have eggs inside of them," the teacher explained slowly. Satoko looked shocked and peered at her navel, wondering how she could store eggs in her small body.

**38. Heart**

At first, Satoko thought that the erratic beating of her heart whenever she saw, heard or even overheard someone speak of Rika was just down to an illness.

**39. Believe**

Even though almost the whole village accused Satoko and her older brother for crimes that had not committed, Rika and the others still believed in them.

**40. Kind**

As Satoko fussed around Rika, who was currently in bed, sick with the flu, Rika couldn't help but think how kind she was towards her.

**41. Prayer**

A lot of the time, Rika was in Satoko's dreams and Satoko in Rika's prayers.

**42. Hope**

It was Satoko who gave Rika the hope and motivation to break through the maze of the Eternal June.

**43. Eternity**

Sometimes, Rika wished the lazy days for Summer that she spent with Satoko could continue for eternity, without the murders occurring in between.

**44. Visions in Mirrors**

Sometimes, when she was on her own, Rika looked into a mirror and saw visions of hers and Satoko's pasts.

**45. Smile**

It hurt Rika to see Satoko upset, so she would always try to make the blonde smile.

**46. Bonds**

When they were apart, their bonds reached through the night and connected their dreams.

**47. Tears**

As the tears fell from Rika's eyes, Satoko dried her friend's cheeks and held her tight.

**48. Cooking lessons**

After Rika's parents had died, Rena often came by Rika's house to give the young girl cooking lessons.

**49. the Wind of Summer**

Rika was now the last one left. She lay in her back garden, letting the warm wind of summer rush over her skin as the apparitions of her friends sat with her.

**50. Birthday**

Rika couldn't afford anything for Satoko's birthday, so she thought that maybe she could do something else to make the day special for her instead.

---

_**MGNND**__**- So, how did you like it? R&R plz ~ :3**_


End file.
